Notre propre famille étrange
by Baboune-Originelle
Summary: TRADUCTION. Severus Snape adopte une jeune Hermione Granger lorsqu'il découvre qu'elle est abusée par ses parents. Cependant, Severus n'a laissé personne entrer dans son cœur depuis Lily, et encore moins un enfant. Ensemble, ils apprendront à être une famille, à découvrir le pardon, l'amour et le sacrifice à mesure qu'ils comprendront l'autre. Père / Fille - Abus léger.
1. I

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je me lance dans une traduction d'une fan-fiction écrite par xGryffinPuffx._

 _J'ai bien entendu l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduction._

 _Je mets en ligne les deux premiers chapitres, si vous aimez alors je posterais les autres chapitres par la suite._

 _Nom de la fan-fiction originale (EN) : _**Own Strange Little Family**.

 _Nom de la_ _fan-fiction (FR) : _Notre propre famille étrange.

 _Disclaimer_ _: J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à_ _xGryffinPuffx. Je ne fais que la traduction !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Hermione Granger était assise dans sa chambre, durant ses vacances d'été, lisant un vieux livre abîmé qu'elle avait lu une bonne centaine de fois. C'était son préféré depuis son enfance, « Oh, the Places You'll Go! » de Theodor Seuss Geisel. En le lisant, elle se voyait comme une adulte travaillant dans différents emplois qui l'intéressaient. Peut-être serait-elle vétérinaire ? Elle aimait les animaux. Ou peut-être serait-elle enseignante ? Elle aimait apprendre et lire. Ses possibilités étaient infinies. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en communs, c'était qu'ils étaient loin de chez elle, très loin.

Jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, ses parents l'avaient adorée. Elle venait d'une famille de dentistes, ses parents étaient fiers de leur travail, ils semblaient être une famille parfaite. Elle était enfant unique et le centre d'attention de ses parents et de sa grande famille. Elle était un enfant de bas âge charmant et facile, et avait montré des signes d'intelligences très tôt. C'était jusqu'au moment où des choses étranges commençait à se produire. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Elle avait six ans et était à l'école primaire. Elle s'occupait de ses affaires en coloriant des lettres de l'alphabet que son professeur lui avait distribué. Sorti de nulle part, elle avait senti quelque chose se heurter à l'arrière de sa tête, elle avait regardé à temps pour voir qu'un petit garçon lui lançait des boulettes de papiers lorsque le professeur ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Elle l'avait ignoré mais il continuait à lui lancer des boulettes papiers jusqu'à ce que son professeur passe et la réprimande pour jeter des papiers au sol. Elle avait été si furieuse et blessée que le garçon qui l'avait tourmentée, et qui l'avait mise dans le pétrin, avait soudainement décollé de sa chaise pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle savait mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle en était responsable. Elle avait senti un picotement dans son corps qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Puis l'école avait informé sa famille, ses parents avaient été mis au courant qu'elle était responsable de cet « incident ». Quand elle était rentrée cet après-midi-là, ils l'avaient sévèrement punie. Ils l'avaient nommée de tous ses noms, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite auparavant, et l'avait traitée pire qu'un animal errant. Quand elle était partie se coucher ce soir-là, elle était indésirable et avait eu la même attitude que ses parents, elle était loin de l'enfant joyeuse qu'ils avaient eu ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner ! Tout avait changé en un seul jour.

Maintenant, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait interagir avec ses parents. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle avait été aimée et accepté. Quatre ans depuis qu'elle avait été embrassée, emmenée en vacances ou félicitée pour ses efforts à l'école. Maintenant, tout ce qui se référait à elle était _bizarre_ dès que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Elle devait se débrouiller pour avoir de la nourriture, des vêtements pour elle, des vêtements pour l'école, ou d'autres choses soit en volant, soit en ayant un petit boulot par-ci, par-là, pour gagner de l'argent. Ses parents lui avaient seulement fourni les bases de l'abri et la possibilité de faire quelque chose de _leur_ nourriture dans _leur_ maison. Quand elle interagissait avec eux, ils l'ignoraient. Cependant, il y avait des jours où son père était de mauvaise humeur, voire infect. Dans ces cas-là, il s'en prenait à elle en empoignant ses cheveux, la traînant par-là, ou en la jetant brutalement au sol. De temps à autre, il lui donnait un coup de pied bien visé ou lui donnait une bonne claque. Elle avait des ecchymoses, des bleus, des bosses, et même une vilaine cicatrice sur sa poitrine lorsque son père l'avait balancée pendant qu'il aidait sa mère à préparer le dîner pour eux deux. Il avait eu un couteau dans la main, et l'avait coupée avec. Elle s'était enfuie à l'étage, saignant partout, certaine d'avoir besoin de points de sutures mais ne voulant pas sortir alors qu'elle se sentait défaillir. Maintenant, un rappel constant était là, de sa cicatrice rouge pâle et irrégulière qui s'étendait sur sa peau, qui ne valait pas la peine d'être aimée.

Mais elle avait survécu. Elle survivait tous les jours. Elle était devenue complètement studieuse et insouciante pour survivre au jour le jour. Elle était extrêmement brillante pour son âge et ne laissait jamais ses notes tomber en deçà d'un certain niveau, même si c'était pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait faire de bonnes choses, _non fantaisistes_. Cependant, la lecture, les devoirs et l'étude n'étaient plus l'objet principal de son attention. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit le centre de ses préoccupations comme tous les autres enfants… et avoir des amis. Elle avait manqué ses amis. Elle avait commencé à prendre de la distance quand les abus avaient commencés, et ils avaient continués leur vie, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à leur amie autrefois si vif et drôle. Elle était solitaire et une survivante maintenant. Elle savait qu'en étant seule, personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, qu'elle serait en sécurité.

Secrètement, elle aspirait à une vie tranquille, où elle ne serait pas seule, où elle n'aurait pas à survivre. Elle voulait une vie où elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle voulait une vie où elle pourrait parler à quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui voulait être avec elle, qui voudrait la câliner et la soutenir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouverait, ni qui elle serait, mais elle le voulait. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas un monstre malgré les choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient toujours à cause d'elle. Elle voulait une famille.

* * *

Severus Snape regardait par la fenêtre de sa maison d'été, le Manoir Prince. Il prit une gorgée de son thé, puis se détacha de la fenêtre pour retourner dans le salon afin de profiter de la paix et de la tranquillité. Alors qu'il avait fait une métamorphose complète de l'air sombre et rébarbatif de la maison afin d'obtenir un endroit chaleureux, invitant et sûr, il se sentait encore comme dans son enfance avant d'avoir déménagé avec son père violent à Spinner's End. Severus avait tout fait pour changer d'endroit, mais étant seul et seulement présent durant les vacances d'été, la maison ne donnait pas l'impression d'être chez soi.

Le seul endroit où Severus se sentait chez lui était à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il l'avait adoptée comme tel depuis son entrée lorsqu'il était un jeune garçon de onze ans, avec sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Ils y avaient passés de merveilleux moment malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans des maisons différentes. Il avait été à Serpentard tandis qu'elle avait été à Gryffondor. Leur maison partageait une brutale rivalité mais eux restaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où les Maraudeurs sont arrivés, il avait insulté sa meilleure amie d'un propos raciste. Il voulait reprocher à James Potter, son bourreau et agresseur, tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Lily, mais il savait que ses paroles avaient été la goutte d'eau de trop qui les avait séparés durant leur cinquième année et il souffrait depuis cette journée. Après la mort de Lily, il s'était juré de vivre seul et de mourir seul. Il estimait qu'il ne méritait pas une vie rempli d'amour, de plaisir, de rires et autres jalons. Lily ne pouvait pas l'avoir à cause de lui, alors pourquoi lui y aurait le droit ? Il se disait que c'était la seule façon de s'excuser et de lui demander son pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait volé. Alors qu'elle était loin de sa famille, il n'aurait pas de famille non plus. Il avait ses collègues à Poudlard où il était le Maître des Potions. Il avait aussi le professeur Albus Dumbledore qui faisait de son mieux pour l'épauler. Dumbledore était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne pourrissait pas à Azkaban, et à travers son service pour Dumbledore, il sentait qu'il faisait un peu de bien malgré que le travail que lui demandait Albus soit ennuyeux et très éprouvant à la fois. En ce moment, il était libre de toute charge de travail.

Cependant, l'année prochaine était l'année où Harry Potter retournerait dans le monde magique et irait à l'école de sorcellerie. Ce serait son travail de le surveiller et de le protéger. Ce serait… intéressant.

En regardant sa tasse de thé maintenant vide, il avait l'impression de pouvoir prendre quelque chose de plus fort. Alors qu'il n'était pas un grand buveur d'alcool à cause de son père abusif et alcoolique, il appréciait en prendre un peu ici et là, avec modération. Il se versa un peu de Whisky Pu Feu, content de le siroter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Cependant, au moment où il venait à s'asseoir dans son confortable fauteuil afin de profiter du calme tout en sirotant son verre, les cendres de la cheminée s'allumèrent d'une lueur verte, laissant place à un homme, Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier utilisa sa baguette magique afin d'enlever la suie de ses brillantes robes bleues qui avaient des étoiles et des lunes un peu partout. Quand Albus tournait sur lui-même, Severus jura que les étoiles brillaient. Dumbledore redressa son chapeau et ses robes, et se tourna vers Severus qui regardait le vieil homme avec un mélange d'effroi et d'exaspération. Que pouvait vouloir Albus pour qu'il vienne vers minuit et au début des vacances d'été ? Severus se leva à nouveau pour saluer son invité quand celui-ci le regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux et lui sourit, tendant la main pour l'empêche de se lever.

« Ne te lève pas pour moi, Severus, tu es plus à l'aise maintenant que je ne t'ai vu depuis de nombreuses années. »

« Oui, eh bien, je n'ai pas une école pleine de crétin à enseigner. » Severus pensait que cela rendrait n'importe qui tendu quand il devait s'assurer que les étudiants ne se feraient pas sauter eux-mêmes, leurs camarades de classe, ou encore leur professeur dans un acte d'insouciance stupide.

Severus fit signe à Albus de s'asseoir dans le canapé face au fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Le vieux sorcier abdiqua et, en s'asseyant, sortit un paquet de bonbons au citron, il en proposa à Severus qui refusa. Albus en prit un, puis commença à lui expliquer la raison de sa visite express sans qu'il ait demandé l'avis de Severus.

« Severus, nous avons une situation quelque peu délicate, » commença Dumbledore en perdant le scintillement dans ses yeux alors qu'il parlait, « un de nos futurs étudiants moldus semble être… en train de lutter à la maison. »

« Comment ? En quoi cela me concerne, Directeur ? » demanda Severus, sincèrement confus et sans la moindre trace de sarcasmes.

« Cela me préoccupe énormément mon garçon, » continua Albus alors qu'il se penchait sur son siège, « elle a été portée à mon attention par une autre sorcière qui rendait visite à sa famille résidant dans le même quartier, elle a entendu des voix fortes et pendant qu'elle enquêtait, elle a vu la jeune fille montrer des signes d'accidents de magie pour se protéger. Elle m'a contacté immédiatement. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec elle ? » Severus était inquiet de savoir comment cette conversation allait finir, et il n'allait pas la rendre facile pour le Directeur.

« Ce que j'aimerais le plus, Severus, si tu pouvais prendre la fille et devenir éventuellement son tuteur par la suite. » Dumbledore était si sérieux que Severus en sourit. Albus voulait qu'il élève lui-même une enfant ? Spécialement une enfant qui aura besoin d'un suivi pour avoir eu une enfance difficile avant que cela ne cause des difficultés à long terme ?

« Non, Albus. » Severus se rassit et sirota son verre, il en aurait peut-être besoin d'un peu plus afin d'être débarrassée de cette conversation et de la demande ridicule du directeur.

Dumbledore sourit simplement. Il ne le dirait jamais à Severus mais il sentait que la jeune fille ferait du bien à la douleur et au côté emmuré du Maître des Potions. Il le sentait pour le jeune homme ayant perdu ce qui était le plus important pour lui, qui s'était donné une vie solitaire comme pénitence. Albus comprenait très bien cette douleur et cette souffrance. Il avait fait l'erreur de se tenir à distance de tout le monde, y compris de son propre frère, qui maintenant le haïssait encore plus, et s'était immergé dans la protection du monde sorcier contre deux sorciers maléfiques. Il avait fait l'erreur de ne plus jamais aimer après ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Il ne permettrait pas à Severus de subir le même sort.

« Severus, » dit Albus à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, semblant extrêmement vieux et fragile, ce qui attira l'attention du Maître des Potions. « J'ai pris une décision comme celle que tu as prise quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais aussi fait une terrible erreur qui a coûté cher à quelqu'un que j'aimais, je me suis immergé dans le travail en essayant d'oublier tout en étant indifférent à mes émotions. C'est la pire chose que j'ai faite Severus, je ne veux pas te voir commettre la même erreur que moi. »

Severus ne pouvait que fixer du regard cet homme qui était si secret sur son passé, ses idées, ses intuitions, il était si ouvert et vulnérable à ce moment. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas être d'accord avec cet homme, et dire qu'il ne répèterait pas l'erreur. Mais c'était différent. Il était Severus Snape, la chauve-souris graisseuse des donjons, la haine de tout ce qui était léger et heureux, le punisseur des Gryffondor, et surtout il était le Mangemort et l'Espion. Dumbledore était le défaiseur de Grindelwald et le chef de l'Ordre de Phénix. Une personnification d'un seul homme de tout ce qui était bon et juste, et un pilier pour une cause pour laquelle tout le monde devait se battre. Albus était un héros. Leurs situations n'étaient pas les mêmes.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Albus, je ne peux pas. » répondit Severus, d'une voix rauque. « En plus du fait que j'élèverais une petite fille, ça me stressera sûrement, et elle ne pourrait pas compter sur moi, surtout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour, elle serait de nouveau abandonnée. Je suis vu par beaucoup comme un homme sans cœur mais je ne pourrais pas faire cela à une enfant innocente. »

Dumbledore se contenta de rire. « Les enfants ont une capacité incroyable à pardonner et à donner de l'amour Severus, elle vous connaîtrait comme vous êtes actuellement et ne se soucierait pas du passé. Vous auriez aussi une raison pour rebâtir votre réputation, et si tu l'élève bien, alors tu aurais quelqu'un dont tu seras fier et qui sera fier de t'avoir. Tu aurais une famille, Severus, la famille est très importante. Je veux que tu aies une famille, tu mérites d'en avoir une. Et d'aussi loin que Voldemort reviendrait, nous traverserons cette épreuve quand nous y serons. »

« Je ne sais pas. » le coupa Severus en pensant à ce qu'Albus lui disait, mais il ne méritait pas d'être pardonnée, d'avoir une vie… d'avoir de l'amour. Il méritait d'être misérable.

« Tu t'en sortiras. » le rassura Albus, « Ne plaignez pas les morts, Severus, et ne tombez pas sur votre propre épée. Si vous ne le faîte pas pour vous, faîtes-le pour cette jeune fille. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Alors elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, Albus, quelqu'un qui lui donnera toutes ces choses, je ne peux pas. » Severus se rétracta de manière inhabituelle au fond de son fauteuil en ayant l'air vaincu.

« Je te propose quelque chose, » dit Albus, ayant une idée en plus, « Faisons un test, laisse-là vivre ici deux semaines, si tout se passe bien tant mieux, alors ce sera une nouvelle fantastique. Sinon je lui trouverais un autre endroit pour elle, elle ne peut pas aller dans le système d'orphelinat moldu Severus, trop d'enfants sorciers sont passés dans les fissures. » pensant spécifiquement à Tom Riddle.

Severus y pensa, c'était une suggestion juste mais il n'avait pas hâte d'y être. Cependant, puisqu'il pensait mériter de souffrir, élever une petite fille le qualifierait. « Très bien Albus, faisons ce test, quand amenez-vous la petite ? »

« Excellent ! », fit Dumbledore heureux, il soupçonnait que les deux allaient bien s'entendre. « Elle s'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, je vous l'amène dès demain soir. »

« C'est soudain Albus ! » s'écria Severus, il ne l'attendait pas sitôt. Sa situation était-elle si désastreuse ? « Qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ? De quoi a-t-elle besoin ? Que dois-je faire avec elle ? »

Encore une fois, Albus ria avec ce scintillement agaçant dans les yeux. « Tout ira bien, mon garçon, tu apprendras au fur et à mesure, et je suis sûr que ça ira mieux que tu ne le penses. » dit Albus en regardant Severus droit dans ses yeux bruns, et ajouta lentement comme si Severus avait des soucis de compréhension, « Ne sabote pas. Il y aura des moments où tu te sentiras dépassé, comme si tu échouais, que tu étais le mauvais choix, continues à avancer, viens me voir quand tu as besoin. Minerva sera d'excellents conseils. Comme Minerva à un certain âge, elle ne peut pas prendre Hermione avec elle. » Albus avait remarqué la petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Severus quand il mentionna Minerva élevant des enfants, mais elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Cependant il n'allait pas dire à Severus que Minerva avait accepté quel que soit son âge. Peu importe ce que les gens disaient de l'air strict de sa Directrice Adjointe, elle aimait avoir des enfants puisqu'elle était incapable d'avoir les siens. Il ne doutait pas que Severus finirait par y voir la récompense.

« Très bien Albus. » Severus se hissa hors de son fauteuil, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt. « Voudriez-vous bien au moins m'envoyez un message à travers la cheminette avant que vous ne veniez. »

« Pourquoi Severus ? On pourrait penser que tu es nerveux ? » Albus se moquait de lui, c'était un homme qui était devenu espion contre le plus sombre sorcier de son temps, un homme qui avait accompli avec succès de nombreuses missions dangereuses, échappant à sa vie de peu et à son identité intacte, et maintenant il devenait nerveux à l'idée d'introduire une jeune fille dans sa maison.

« Insupportable, inquisiteur, vieillard. » grogna Severus dans sa barbe. Il savait que Dumbledore ne faisait que se moquer de lui à cause de ce qu'il avait accompli durant la Première guerre. Cependant, élever un enfant était très différent. Severus pensait qu'il préférait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lance le Cruciatus plutôt que de prendre la petite chez lui.

« N'aie pas des pensées aussi sombres, mon garçon. » réprimanda doucement Albus, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en lune. « Essai de rester positif, elle sera très attentive à tes émotions grâce à sa vie de famille, et très vigilante, ce qui te mettra dans une certaine humeur et rendra certainement le lien entre vous deux difficile. »

Dumbledore pensait avoir entendu ce qui ressemblait à un calme et juvénile « alors quoi ? » venir du Maître de Potions mais ne fit pas de commentaires. « Bonne nuit Severus, je te vois demain avec Miss Granger. »

« Bonne nuit Directeur. » répondit sèchement Severus. Une fois Dumbledore repartit par voie de Cheminette, Severus se prépara à la petite quantité de sommeil qu'il obtiendrait ce soir. Demain soir, à cette heure-ci, il aura affaire à une petite fille chez lui. A la surface, son côté pessimiste lui disait que c'était une perte de temps, qu'elle le détesterait et qu'elle partirait probablement dans deux semaines. Mais profondément, oui, profondément, il espérait qu'elle l'aimerait, et que peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il aurait une famille.


	2. II

_Nom de la fanfiction originale (EN) : _**Own Strange Little Family**.

 _Nom de la fanfiction_ _(FR) :_ Notre propre famille étrange.

 _Disclaimer_ _: J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à_ _xGryffinPuffx. Je ne fais que la traduction !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Même si les yeux d'Hermione étaient encore fermés, elle grimaçait de la lumière qui s'infiltrait dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle retomba sur le lit et se cramponna les côtes. A ce moment-là, tous ses souvenirs d'hier lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle avait été si près de réussir à s'éloigner de son père, mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elle et lui avait assigné un puissant coup de pied dans ses côtes. Cela faisait des semaines que ses parents l'ignoraient, mais la nuit dernière, cette ignorance avait pris fin. Elle avait essayé d'atteindre l'étage supérieur du garde-manger afin de se servir un bol de céréales pour le dîner, mais c'était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Ses parents, méchants, avaient enlevés les céréales afin qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre. Dans un moment de frustration, elle avait voulu que les céréales viennent à elle et ça avait marché. La boite de céréales avait flotté, droit dans sa main tendue. Dès qu'elle avait attrapé la boite, elle s'était retournée vers ses parents qui la regardaient. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et elle était impuissante. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper, mais avec le coup de pied que son père lui avait donné, à en juger le cri d'Hermione, il l'avait laissé courir vers sa chambre sans la poursuivre. Hier avait été une journée horrible, elle s'était soit endormie d'épuisement, soit elle avait évité la douleur. De toute façon, elle était heureuse d'avoir été inconsciente.

Maintenant elle avait si mal qu'elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir de nouveau. Alors qu'elle était prête à repartir dans l'inconscience, elle entendit sonner à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, c'était probablement quelques-uns des amis de ses parents qui ne prenait pas la peine de la voir. Elle ferma les yeux et s'arrangea quand elle entendit sa mère répondre. Alors qu'elle entendait sa mère pousser un petit cri étranglé, la curiosité d'Hermione la réveilla quelque peu au bord de l'inconscience, elle se leva lentement et douloureusement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle entendit la voix d'un homme, qui n'était pas celle de son père, flotter dans l'air. Il avait l'air d'être vieux mais gentil. Debout contre le rebord de sa porte comme soutien, elle entendit la voix demander. « Est-ce que votre fille Hermione est présente ? »

Hermione se figea. Quelqu'un voulait la voir ? Le monstre ? Alors qu'elle essayait de dire qu'elle était à l'étage, elle entendit son père répondre : « personne de ce nom ne vit ici. ».

Craignant que sa seule chance de sortir de cette maison puisse croire ses parents et partir, Hermione laissa échapper un appel étrangle : « Je suis en haut ! ».

Elle entendit un silence en bas et, craignant que l'homme ne soit déjà parti, allait faire un pas en arrière dans sa chambre quand elle s'effondra. Elle avait trop mal. Elle entendait plusieurs pas précipités dans les escaliers, elle supposait que c'était les pas de ses parents qui venaient frapper le reste du corps méconnaissable qu'il lui restait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir des mains douces et une voix inquiète disant son nom. Quand les mains douces levèrent son visage vers le haut, elle ancra son regard dans celui bleu d'Albus Dumbledore. Les lignes autour de ses yeux étaient gravées par l'inquiétude alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la fille qui souffrait tellement qu'il craignait ne pas l'entendre.

« Hermione, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je suis ici pour t'emmener à un autre endroit, à quelqu'un qui ne te fera jamais de mal comme le font tes parents. ». L'esprit de Dumbledore était ébranlé par de nombreuses émotions, de la peur à l'inquiétude, en passant par l'anxiété, la colère, la tristesse et l'assassinat. Ces soi-disant parents étaient responsables de la douleur de cette jeune fille ? Alors que sa colère augmentait, tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait sentir le crépitement de sa magie, et finalement un vase explosa dans l'une des pièces de la maison, le bruit se faisant entendre jusque dans la chambre.

Essayant de se contrôler, Albus demanda : « Hermione, peux-tu te lever, ma chérie ? ». Elle le regardait avec des yeux troublés, un moment concentré puis déconcentré. Dès qu'elle essayait de se redresser, elle retombait dans la douleur. Albus savait qu'il avait dit à Severus qu'il le rencontrerait au Manoir Prince plus tard dans la soirée, mais il avait besoin d'aide, maintenant, avec la fille pendant que l'un d'entre eux s'occupait de ces Moldus.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il invoqua son patronus et livra son message d'une voix forte et incompréhensible au phénix argenté : « Severus, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à ma place immédiatement, j'ai inclus le site d'apparition. ».

D'un geste de la main, et jetant un regard suffisant aux parents de la jeune fille qui passait de la surprise à la terreur, envoya son patronus à Severus. Une fois cela fait, il retourna toute son attention sur Hermione en essayant de la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle irait bien.

* * *

Severus était assis dans le jardin derrière son manoir, dégustant sa tasse de café et lisant le journal local moldu. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Severus aimait s'asseoir au Soleil, il appréciait les autres couleurs de sa garde-robe comme différentes nuance de gris et de noir quand il était en vêtements moldus durant l'été, et il aimait se tenir au courant des nouvelles moldus. Severus croyait que la connaissance était un pouvoir, et même si la majorité des nouvelles moldus ne le concernait pas, ni même le monde sorcier, c'était une bonne idée de savoir ce qui se passait autour de soi malgré tout. Il venait de poser le papier et s'apprêtait à remplir sa tasse de café quand un patronus de phénix apparut soudainement devant lui. Légèrement effrayé, il reconnut à qui appartenait ce phénix avant que l'oiseau ne commence à transmettre le message d'Albus. En entendant l'appel d'Albus pour une aide immédiate, il avait accédé à l'emplacement de l'apparition avec un simple sort, et avait transplané immédiatement sur le site. Reconnaissant un quartier moldu, il était content d'avoir porté des vêtements adéquats. Il trouva la maison qu'Albus avait implantée dans son patronus, s'avançant dans la maison en constatant que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Gardant sa baguette dans sa manche, une habitude de son statut de mangemort et d'espion, il la gardait prête s'il avait besoin d'y accéder rapidement. Il entendait des voix et des mouvements en haut, il suivait furtivement la provenance des sons jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le groupe de personne. Un homme et une femme étaient blottis contre un mur à l'opposé de l'endroit où était un Albus agenouillé et parlant à un enfant affalé de douleur au sol. Quand les autres personnes l'avaient vu arriver, l'homme avait voulu protéger sa femme et l'avait emmené dans une chambre en fermant la porte. Severus ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, ils étaient hors de son chemin, et il n'avait aucun problème à franchir une porte pour atteindre les agresseurs d'enfants.

Quand Albus leva les yeux et vit Severus, il lui adressa un sourire tendu et indiqua à Severus de venir à ses côtés, ce que fit Severus en s'agenouillant. Quand Severus se pencha à ses côtés, Albus commença : « emmenez-là à Sainte-Mangouste, Severus, elle souffre énormément, elle aura besoin qu'on lui répare les os. J'ai fait un diagnostic rapide, et il semble que trois des côtes d'Hermione sont cassées et ils sont inconfortablement près de son poumon. »

Il fallut un moment à Severus pour enregistrer le nom, quand soudainement il demanda : « Albus, est-ce... »

« Hermione Granger. » finit Albus pour lui. Il regarda brièvement Severus et fut ravi de voir que celui-ci s'inquiétait réellement pour la petite fille maintenant qu'il voyait dans quel enfer elle vivait. Il regarda ensuite Hermione qui regardait dans les yeux bruns foncés de Severus avec ses noisettes pleines de douleurs, de souffrances et de négligence. Severus le nierait à ce moment-là si quelqu'un l'avait demandé, mais il se sentait étrangement protecteur de cette petite fille qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Il fit un signe de tête sec et résolu avant de dire à Albus qu'il emmènerait Hermione à l'hôpital. Un peu incertain au début, il s'adressa à l'enfant qui souffrait : « Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai besoin de t'emmener dans un hôpital spécial, je doute que tu puisses marcher, alors je vais te porter. Avant que je ne le fasse, tu sentiras un peu de picotements dans ton corps mais ça ira, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. »

Hermione hocha la tête, souhaitant silencieusement une mort rapide. Elle souffrait tellement que rien n'avait de sens. Elle ne connaissait aucun de ces hommes, mais ils semblaient gentils et voulaient l'emmener à l'hôpital. A ce stade, elle ne se souciait pas de qui ils étaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment automatique de confiance qu'elle ressentait envers eux.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Severus lança un sortilège de plume sur Hermione avant de la ramasser et de bercer son corps brisé dans ses bras. Elle se sentait incroyablement légère, même en considérant le charme de la lumière des plumes. Il commença à la sortir de la maison, la tête enfoncée sous son menton, quand il s'arrêta pour demander à Albus : « Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Severus pouvait sentir la magie de Dumbledore crépiter dans les airs quand le vieil homme lui répondit : « Je vais parler avec les Granger. » Severus le regarda avec une totale incrédulité mais il se disait qu'un de ces jours il pourrait revenir pour une « discussion » aussi.

Sans un autre mot, Severus sortit de la maison quand il réalisa un léger problème : comment allait-il aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? Il n'avait pas de réseau de cheminette et le seul accès possible était chez lui. Il allait devoir transplaner, il soupira avant de dire sincèrement à la fille qu'il était désolé, ne lui laissant pas le choix, il les fit transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste où elle laissa échapper un long cri étranglé qui transperça le cœur de Severus.

* * *

Après que l'homme nommé Severus l'ait relevé et soutenue, elle ressentait étrangement un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que plus personne ne pourrait la blesser à nouveau. Elle avait posé sa tête sous son menton où elle s'était confortablement installée. Elle était à peine consciente qu'il l'emmenait en dehors de la maison avant qu'il ne s'arrête soudainement comme s'il ne savait pas où aller. Elle perdait lentement conscience quand elle l'entendit à peine dire « je suis désolé ».

Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir ses yeux pour regarder l'homme, elle sentit une traction derrière son nombril et la chose suivante était qu'elle se sentait oppressée, comme dans un tube très serré où elle ne pouvait pas respirer, et ses côtes cassées protestaient avec force mais elle ne pouvait pas crier ou ajuster quoique ce soit elle-même. Cependant, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, ça avait disparu, mais la douleur dans ses côtes restaient férocement présente et elle lâcha un cri étranglé. Elle sentit que l'homme avançait, et elle agrippait son pull, son poing fermé étroitement et mordant le pull de l'homme pour ne pas crier davantage.

Severus l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur, faisant irruption à travers les portes d'entrées, exigeant d'être vu immédiatement. Beaucoup des plus jeunes membres du personnel en guérison le reconnaissait comme le graisseux des cachots, Maître des Potions qu'ils avaient tous eus. Toujours un réflexe de leur époque à Poudlard, les guérisseurs se précipitèrent pour aider la pauvre petite fille qui pleurait à ce moment-là. Un guérisseur prit les choses en charge, c'était une jeune femme qui conseillait à Severus d'aller dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre 220 qui était vacante, et qu'elle serait avec lui sous peu. Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre indiquée, attendant avec impatience. Quand il essaya de déposer Hermione sur le lit, elle s'agrippa à lui, le serrant fortement. Il la regarda, surpris, mais quand il ferma les yeux avec les siens il comprit qu'elle souhaitait juste être retenue. Elle avait confirmé son intuition quand dans un murmure calme et pathétique elle lui avait dit : « s'il-vous-plaît ? », il hocha la tête et elle se recroquevilla sous son menton, moment où elle succombait au sommeil.

* * *

Severus était assis dans la salle d'attente, à l'écart des nombreux guérisseurs qui étaient passés voir Hermione. Avant qu'il ne parte, il avait dû soulever une petite fille à peine consciente, effrayée et brisée, de son pull. Sa patience s'était amoindrie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu son petit corps fragile s'accrochant à lui pour le confort, et son impatience avait commencé à décliner. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait murmuré qu'il serait là quand elle se réveillerait, qu'elle serait en sécurité, et qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Il ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'entendre, mais ça _lui_ a fait du bien de le dire. Il souleva doucement ses doigts de son pull et se retourna pour partir. Il ne la connaissait même pas, et il savait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir comme ça. Il se sentait bizarrement protecteur, et oserait-il le dire, paternel ?

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, il observa sa montre, ça faisait des heures ! Il avait l'impression d'être resté trop longtemps dans la salle d'attente. Les blessures d'Hermione étaient-elles plus graves qu'Albus et lui ne l'avait cru à l'origine ? Severus ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Et où _était_ Albus ? Severus savait qu'Albus ne se contenterait pas seulement de « parler » aux Granger, au sujet de leurs pires compétences parentales. De l'énergie et de la magie émanant d'Albus, Severus était sûr qu'il avait utilisé les Granger comme un exutoire pour sa magie refoulée. Albus ne ferait rien qui puisse définitivement endommager les Granger mais Severus espérait silencieusement qu'il le ferait. Ils le méritaient. Pour une fois, Severus anticipait l'arrivée d'Albus, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Comme si ses pensées invoquaient l'homme, Severus leva les yeux à temps pour apercevoir l'homme arriver dans le couloir. Etablissant un contact visuel, Albus se dirigea à côté de Severus, s'asseyant.

« Eh bien, » s'exclama Severus alors qu'Albus s'asseyait à ses côtés. « Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? »

« Nous avons parlé. » dit simplement Albus. Le vieux sorcier appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait fallu toute la retenue de Severus pour ne pas rouler des yeux et sortir une réplique sarcastique au vieil homme. S'il était censé prendre la petite fille, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Les parents d'Hermione seraient-ils punis ? Pourquoi Albus devait-il être toujours aussi secret ?

Comme s'il ressentait la frustration de l'homme à ses côtés, il continua son récit : « J'ai expliqué à propos de la magie, et ce qu'Hermione est. Je leur ai dit que les choses _étranges_ qui se passaient autour de leur fille étaient des démonstrations de magie accidentelle. Je les ai informés que dès l'année prochaine, elle aurait l'opportunité d'aller à l'école, et d'apprendre à maîtriser la magie et autres sujet. »

Severus ne pouvait qu'observer Albus avant de ricaner. « Ravi, aviez-vous des biscuits et du thé pendant que vous expliquiez calmement que leur fille était une sorcière ? Dinerez-vous avec eux à un moment de l'été dans l'état dans lequel elle est, et parler de matchs de Quidditch ? »

Albus eut un petit rire du résumé de sa conversation avec les Granger. « Ce ne sont que des sujets Severus, je ne prévois pas de dîner avec eux de sitôt, voire pas du tout. Non, j'ai clairement dit que le monde sorcier n'aimait pas les maltraitances sur les enfants, encore moins physiques. Je leur ai dit qu'il recevrait un mandat d'arrestation et que j'étais le chef des tribunaux, de sortes que leurs chances d'être trouvés innocents étaient minces. »

Severus acquiesça, oui, les Granger allaient certainement pourrir à Azkaban. Severus demanda : « Pensez-vous qu'ils essaieront de s'enfuir ? »

« Au cas où ils considèreraient cela comme une option, j'ai peut-être laissé entendre que nous serions en mesure de les suivre, et que leur punition serait plus sévère qu'elle l'est déjà. », répondit Albus, « J'espère presque qu'ils essaieront de s'enfuir. »

Severus leva un sourcil au commentaire d'Albus. Voulait-il vraiment que les Granger prennent la fuite ? Leur fille était dans une salle d'opération avec de nombreuses blessures à soigner, et elles n'étaient pas mineures vu le temps que les guérisseurs mettaient pour faire leur diagnostic et lui permettre de guérir. Puis soudainement Albus ajouta : « S'ils s'enfuient, je n'hésiterai pas à leur donner une punition plus sévère, et malheureusement j'aurai plaisir à le faire. »

Severus était choqué, alors qu'il était d'accord avec Albus, il était surpris d'entendre cet homme qui croyait que tout le monde avait une part de bon en eux et qui donnait une seconde chance, voulait donner une pire sentence aux parents d'Hermione. Severus était en quelque sorte fière de lui. Alors qu'il était sur le point de commenter sarcastiquement « bienvenue dans le côté obscur de la force », la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit. Une infirmière en sortait et marchait vers eux. Severus et Albus se levèrent alors qu'elle avançait, un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Albus, voyant que Severus n'arrivait pas à formuler de mots.

« Elle dort encore en ce moment et elle est stable, mais Professeurs, ces abus et ces négligences semblent avoir duré depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait d'autres os cassés et fracturés qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de guérir correctement. Elle est également mal nourrie et petite pour son âge, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soins et d'attentions. » conclut l'infirmière d'un ton doux.

Albus inclina la tête de tristesse, tandis que Severus en colère passait une main dans ses cheveux. Si ces moldus ne mourraient pas en prison, il les tuerait lui-même. Albus plaça une main apaisante sur son épaule alors qu'il demandait à l'infirmière : « Pouvons-nous la voir ? »

Severus regarda l'infirmière, plein d'espoirs alors qu'elle répondait avec hésitation : « Elle est très fatiguée et faible, Professeur, je ne sais pas à quel point il est bon qu'elle reçoive de la visite. »

Severus ne ressentait rien de tout cela alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, se tenant très près de la femme, murmurant mortellement comme lorsqu'il l'utilisait sur les étudiants qui avaient faits des erreurs très stupides : « Je crois qu'il serait approprié que son tuteur soit autorisé à la voir pour surveiller que ses progrès sont satisfaisants, n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'infirmière ouvrait et fermait à plusieurs reprises la bouche, incapable de réellement parler tandis que derrière Severus, le scintillement était revenu dans les yeux d'Albus et il eût un sourire aux actions de Severus. Après quelques secondes, l'infirmière s'écarta et permit à Severus d'entrer dans la chambre. La vue d'Hermione serrait le cœur de Severus. Elle avait l'air pâle à la lumière de la pièce, et paraissait plus petite que Severus ne s'en était souvenu. Elle avait l'air paisible avec sa poitrine qui montait et descendait doucement. S'approchant de son lit, il pouvait voir une légère trace d'un froncement de sourcil même quand elle dormait. Il tira la chaise dans la pièce et s'assit aussi près d'elle qu'il le pouvait. Les guérisseurs avaient mis des sorts autour d'Hermione, Severus ne savait pas exactement qu'elles étaient leurs fonctions mais il en identifia certains comme ses signes vitaux.

L'infirmière l'avait suivi avec hésitation afin de noter sur son tableau les informations de la patiente. Alors que Severus regardait toutes les potions qu'ils auraient dû donner à la petite pour la douleur et le sommeil, il demanda : « Lui avez-vous donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? »

« Oui, Professeur Snape. » répondit l'infirmière avant de prendre congé. Severus hocha la tête avant de prendre conscience qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. S'il la touchait, la blesserait-il accidentellement ? Severus regarda dans toute la pièce et remarqua qu'il y avait quelques magazines, dont un qui était une copie récente de Potions Weekly. Il prit le magazine et commença à le lire quand il soupira et mit le magazine de côté un moment. Soupirant de nouveau, il se pencha vers la forme endormie d'Hermione : « Bonjour Hermione, c'est le Professeur Snape… Severus, je voulais que tu saches que je suis là, mon enfant. Je ne vais pas te quitter, si tu me donnes une chance, qui sait, nous pourrions être notre propre petite famille étrange.», il se rassit dans son siège, se sentant idiot.

Après ça, il reprit le magazine tout en s'installant le plus confortablement possible. Cela allait être une longue nuit, il allait avoir besoin d'une meilleure chaise, ça c'était certain.


	3. III

_Nom de la fanfiction originale (EN) : _**Own Strange Little Family**.

 _Nom de la fanfiction_ _(FR) :_ Notre propre famille étrange.

 _Disclaimer_ _: J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à_ _xGryffinPuffx. Je ne fais que la traduction !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où suis-je ?

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Hermione resta immobile, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Où qu'elle soit, cela sentait bizarre et il faisait sombre. Elle avait entendu des _bips_ venant de… quelque chose. Ce qu'il y avait sous sa tête était confortable, et elle était couverte.

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

C'était doux, c'était chaud, ça devait être un lit. Mais pourquoi était-elle dans ce lit ?

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Attendez… Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Tout lui revenait dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de sons et d'émotions.

XXXX

 _J'ai besoin de ces céréales… Tu es un monstre…! Je voulais les céréales, elles sont venues à moi… Bip… Bip… Bip… Sors de ma cuisine… Côtes cassées… Bip… Bip… Bip… Hermione, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore… Tu es un monstre… ! S'il-te-plaît, sois d'accord… il semble que trois des côtes d'Hermione soient cassées… Ils sont inconfortablement près de son poumon… Bip… Bip… Bip… J'ai besoin de céréales… J'ai besoin de nourriture… Je suis désolée… Tellement de douleur… C'est le professeur Snape… Severus… Où-suis-je… ? Bip… Bip… Bip… Je suis là, mon enfant… Tu es un monstre… ! Qui sait, nous pourrions être notre propre étrange petite famille… Bip… Bip… Bip… Je suis là, mon enfant… Tu es un monstre… ! S'il-te-plaît, sois d'accord… MONSTRE ! MONSTRE ! MONSTRE ! Bip… Bip… Bip…_

* * *

Severus s'était paisiblement endormi, tenant à peine le magazine qu'il avait lu en travers. Il était sur le point de s'endormir profondément lorsqu'il entendit de faibles bruits, brisant le brouillard de son sommeil, qui venait du lit d'hôpital. Les alarmes d'Hermione signalaient qu'elle se réveillait. Il s'assit lentement sur la chaise raide et inconfortable qu'il occupait depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et se frotta le visage. Finalement, il se réveilla et regarda dans la direction d'Hermione, il vit la petite se tordre dans un état précaire entre la conscience et l'inconscient laissant échapper des gémissements. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, espérant l'amener avec douceur au réveil. Puis, sans avertissement, elle se redressa en hurlant.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de retourner à sa chaise alors qu'il murmurait une série d'injures. Il prit quelques respirations profondes, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Une fois sûr et certain que son cœur resterait en place, il observa la petite qui souffrait de douleur, essayant d'évaluer ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Inspirant un bon coup, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et, une fois de plus, essaya de l'approcher en l'amadouant avec douceur…

« Hermione, mon enfant, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Severus parlait lentement, de sa voix la plus profonde et la plus apaisante qu'il pouvait faire. Après tout, il n'était pas très expérimenté dans ce domaine, ne parlant jamais ainsi avec personne. Du moins, pas depuis sa mère… et Lily.

Severus regarda Hermione qui commençait à se calmer alors qu'il prononçait son nom, ainsi que des mots rassurants. Après un moment, sa respiration se calmait et devenait plus calme, et elle put enfin se concentrer.

« Hermione, mon enfant, regardes-moi s'il-te-plaît. » demanda Severus sur le même ton qu'il utilisait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il fut finalement récompensé quand elle le reconnut. « Te souviens-tu de mon nom Hermione ? »

Elle le dévisagea un moment en fronçant les sourcils, lui faisant croire qu'elle ne savait pas. Il était sur le point de lui dire de nouveau son nom, ne sachant pas si elle l'avait entendu lui dire la première fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital quand elle le surprit en répondant tranquillement : « Se… Severus Sn… Snape ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Severus se contractèrent dans sa propre version d'un sourire alors qu'elle prononçait son nom. Il inclinait légèrement la tête en disant : « C'est exact. ». Relevant la tête pour la regarder de nouveau, il lui posa une autre question : « Te souviens-tu de l'endroit où tu es ? »

Elle regarda autour de la pièce, faisant attention à ne pas utiliser tout son poids alors que ses côtes étaient douloureuses. « A l'hôpital ? »

« Exact, encore une fois. » Severus la félicita pour l'ingéniosité dont elle considérait son état. « Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Les côtes cassées… Les parents… » Hermione s'arrêta là, semblant un peu troublée. Severus leva le regard vers elle alors qu'elle baissait son regard sur ses couvertures, grimaçant alors qu'elle changeait de position pour être plus à l'aise. Pour calmer la tension de la pièce, Severus lui demanda gentiment : « veux-tu te recoucher ? Ça aidera pour les douleurs ? »

L'enfant le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension avant de hocher la tête. Il se sentait encouragé pour lui demander : « veux-tu que je t'aide ? »

A la question de l'homme, l'appréhension d'Hermione se transforma en confusion. Voulait-il vraiment, quel était le mot… la _réconforter_ ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait demandé à quelqu'un de le faire qu'elle en était presque mal-à-l'aise avec cette idée. Quelle ironie que la pensée du confort la rende mal-à-l'aise. Alors qu'elle contemplait sa confusion, Severus se sentait de plus en plus impatient alors que les secondes passaient. Il pensait qu'il était gentil avec la petite, et elle l'ignorait ? S'il faisait attention à ses sentiments, il dirait presque… _presque_ … qu'il se sentait rejeté par Hermione. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque railleuse et à décliner son offre pour l'aider, il entendit un faible : « oui, monsieur, j'apprécierais ça… »

Sans un mot, il se déplaça lentement pour ne pas la brusquer, et tendit la main derrière elle afin de réajuster ses oreillers. Une fois satisfait, il l'aida en la guidant doucement vers les oreillers dans une position quelque peu droite. Il se rassit ensuite dans sa chaise, où il y eut un silence gêné durant quelques minutes alors qu'Hermione lui lançait des regards incertains pendant qu'il la regardait. Il vit beaucoup d'émotions traverser le visage de la petite, une seconde il y avait la douleur, puis l'incertitude, suivi par la détermination et le doute derrière. Se sentant désolé pour Hermione, il décida de rompre le silence en demandant : « Tu es à l'aise, mon enfant ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent alors qu'elle comprenait la question : « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus hocha la tête, content qu'elle soit à l'aise. Hermione ne disait rien de plus, et à court de mots lui aussi, il prit le magazine qu'il avait commencé plus tôt et recommença à lire. Il fut surpris quand il fut interrompu par la petite quelques secondes plus tard.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été… réconfortée. » dit-elle d'un ton à peine audible, en ramenant ses couvertures vers elle.

Severus reposa le magazine tout en formulant soigneusement sa future question. En tant que victime de la maltraitance des enfants, il savait qu'il était rarement approprié de s'attaquer directement à la violence subite. Il devrait être indirect tout en visant le sujet auquel il voulait une réponse.

« Combien de temps a duré cette longue période ? » demanda-t-il tout en se penchant vers elle, essayant de transmettre par langage corporel qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle et qu'il ne mettrait pas de distance entre eux. Il voulait l'aider.

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules et grimaça en répondant : « Il y a quatre ou cinq ans à peu près ». Elle s'arrêta, se demandant pourquoi elle lui répondait. Il serait juste d'accord avec ses parents, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'elle était un monstre qui ne méritait pas d'avoir de l'attention, de l'amour et du réconfort ? Que si elle avait été _normale_ , tout le monde aurait été heureux ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle devenait triste. Plus elle devenait triste, plus Severus pouvait voir la tristesse assombrir son petit visage.

« Hermione. » dit-il doucement mais fermement, les yeux d'Hermione allèrent rencontrer ceux noirs de Severus. « Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu penses, et je sais que nous avons été introduits dans des circonstances peu désirables, mais… », Severus s'arrêta pour s'assurer que la petite l'écoutait, « essaye de me croire quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es là, je sais que tu ne me croiras pas aussi vite mais je t'implore d'essayer d'arrêter de penser que c'est de ta faute. ». Soupirant, Severus se dit que cela aiderai peut-être s'il révélait sa propre éducation. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à se sentir plus en contact avec lui puisqu'elle pourrait personnellement se rapporter à son vécu et ses luttes. « Quand j'étais un jeune garçon, mon père était alcoolique. Quand il se saoulait, il aimait rejeter sa… colère… sur moi et ma mère. »

Ils n'avaient pas cessé le contact visuel, et il vit ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement. Il était sur le point de continuer un peu plus loin sur son passé quand elle demanda : « Est-ce qu'il t'a aussi brisé les os ? »

Ce n'était que dans la bouche d'un enfant innocent que cette phrase pouvait paraître encore plus troublante qu'elle ne l'était déjà en soi. Severus la regardait avec tristesse alors qu'il cédait. « Oui, mon père a été capable de me casser quelques os avant mes seize ans. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle rapidement. Severus acquiesça légèrement, reconnaissant sa préoccupation. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur son passé. C'était il y a longtemps, et il s'était arrangé avec lui. Il voulait se concentrer sur la situation actuelle d'Hermione, puisqu'elle n'était même pas au courant qu'elle n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait reçu un horrible traitement de la part de ses parents.

« C'est gentil de ta part mais j'ai dit tout cela pour te dire que tu n'es pas responsable de la façon dont tes parents te traitaient. », il vit qu'Hermione lui donnait toujours un regard incrédule, un peu comme il s'imaginait avoir donné à Albus à plusieurs reprises quand il lui semblait qu'il disait quelque chose de ridicule. Severus avait besoin de changer de façon de s'exprimer s'il ne voulait pas la perdre dans ses doutes. Se rappelant que la jeune fille n'était pas consciente d'être une sorcière, ce trait étant la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait été maltraitée, il pensait qu'il pourrait d'abord clarifier cette partie en premier. Hermione avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien de _mauvais_ avec elle, qu'elle n'était pas du tout un _monstre_.

« Hermione, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà produit des choses autour de toi que tu ne peux pas expliquer, à chaque fois que tu es en colère ou effrayée ? » Severus vit une reconnaissance dans les yeux de la petite, il ne doutait pas qu'elle se souvienne de tout. Elle lui fit un hochement de tête et il poursuivit son explication.

« C'est ce que l'on nomme de la magie accidentelle. » Hermione avait l'air encore plus incrédule qu'elle ne l'était lorsque Severus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il pouvait prédire sa prochaine déclaration.

« La magie n'est pas réelle, monsieur. » explique-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il n'était pas sain d'esprit.

« Non ? » dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa manche. Elle le regarda silencieusement avec de l'intrigue alors qu'il agitait sa baguette en un geste particulier, produisant un lys qu'il lui tendit par la suite. « Alors, es-tu capable d'expliquer ce que je viens de faire, miss Granger ? »

Elle tendit lentement la main pour prendre le lys, le regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable et la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vue. De son point de vue, c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle ait vue. Mais d'autre ''magiciens'' n'avaient-ils pas pu faire des tours de cette nature ? Mais il n'y avait pas de chapeau, ni de mouchoir pour cacher ce qui était déjà là. C'était juste sorti de nulle part, émergé simplement dans l'air. Elle traça de ses doigts les pétales et la tige du lys. C'était une vraie fleur, comme si elle venait d'être coupée de la terre. Ça sentait même le lys. Après avoir soigneusement examiné sa beauté et son existence, elle la déposa doucement sur sa table de chevet.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Severus, et demanda : « Alors tu dis que je peux aussi faire ça ? »

« Un jour, tu seras capable de le faire, » expliqua Severus en souriant, voyant qu'elle était impressionnée pour quelque chose qu'il tenait pour acquis tous les jours. « Mais à partir de maintenant, on t'enseignera les bases de la magie quand tu auras onze ans. »

Elle avait tellement de questions. Par où commencer ? C'était incroyable. Mais malgré toutes les questions qui lui venaient, la première à sortir fut : « Alors pourquoi un nénuphar ? », elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait demandé ça.

Severus eut un petit sourire légèrement douloureux quand il expliqua : « Eh bien, disons que Lily est ma préférée. ». Il savait qu'elle n'atteindrait pas le double sens, mais c'était bon de le dira à haute voix à quelqu'un. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en posant une de ses nombreuses questions qui tournaient dans sa tête : « Alors pourquoi dois-je attendre mes onze ans avant de pouvoir faire de la magie ? Où vais-je apprendre la magie ? »

Severus expliqua que les enfants sorciers atteignaient leur pic de maturation en ce qui concerne la magie à cet âge, et qu'ils avaient terminés leur scolarité primaire. Il lui avait aussi expliqué qu'elle irait dans une école de sorcellerie, celle de Poudlard qui se trouvait en Ecosse, et lui avait ensuite parlé du château. Il lui avait aussi dit que l'école lui enverrait une lettre pendant l'été avant qu'elle ne commence l'école par hibou afin qu'elle ait sa lettre d'acceptation et une liste de fournitures. Ensuite, elle serait en mesure d'obtenir une baguette et peut-être un familier ainsi que les autres fournitures scolaires.

Hermione avait été fascinée jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne la lettre d'acceptation qui serait envoyé par hibou l'été. C'était une année entière à partir de maintenant. Elle était inquiète, se demandant si ses parents la laisseraient partir ? Et s'ils l'empêchaient d'y aller ? Et s'ils l'enfermaient et qu'elle n'était pas capable de dire à quelqu'un que ses parents la retenaient ? Et si elle était oubliée ? Sa lèvre inférieure s'était frayé un chemin entre ses dents pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la mâchant distraitement.

Severus continuait d'expliquer le fonctionnement du monde magique quand soudain il s'aperçut du changement de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait troublé Hermione.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Severus avec douceur. Il regarda Hermione qui continuait à triturer sa couverture dans ses mains, et mâcher sa lèvre inférieure. De toute évidence quelque chose avait perturbée la jeune fille, car quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait montré plus de bonheur et d'excitation qu'elle en avait montrée depuis des années.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, arrivant à la conclusion qu'il ne tirerait rien de la petite, elle le surprit une nouvelle fois en demandant d'une petite voix courageuse : « Vais-je retourner vivre chez mes parents ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-il dire à Hermione les possibles arrangements de vie ? Devait-il lui dire sans Albus ? Et si elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui ? Pour une raison étrange, Severus ne pensait pas pouvoir prendre ce genre de rejet de la part de la petite. Il savait qu'Albus passerait dans la journée pour vérifier l'état d'Hermione, alors il décida de lui en parler pendant ce temps.

« Veux-tu retourner chez tes parents ? » demanda Severus, il se demandait si elle le souhaiterait après toutes les négligences et les abus qu'elle avait subis.

Hermione haleta, si elle voulait retourner chez ses parents abusifs ? Non, certainement pas ! Ils lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'ils la détestaient à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ou respirait. Mais pourrait-elle les quitter ? Ils étaient tout de même ses parents. A un moment donnée, ils l'avaient aimée et se souciaient d'elle. Ils avaient montrés qu'ils étaient capables de le faire. Peut-être que si elle essayait, ils l'aimeraient encore ? Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà essayé ? N'avait-elle pas obtenu les meilleures notes possibles, se tenant à l'écart des problèmes en faisant des petites choses à l'école qui, selon elle, aurait rendus ses parents fiers d'elle et qu'ils la réintègreraient dans leurs bras aimants et attentionnés ? Elle avait essayé tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour les rendre heureux quand elle était petite, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle avait été déçue et blessée. Alors pour qui était-elle bien ? Ses parents avaient été aussi bons qu'elle l'avait été quand même, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils pourraient ne pas la traiter comme ils l'ont fait autrefois, mais au moins elle saurait qu'elle les avait et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle savait que son visage devait refléter ses émotions, mais elle leva les yeux piteusement, essayant silencieusement d'exprimer ses craintes et ses doutes à l'homme qui lui avait montré plus de compassion qu'elle en avait reçu depuis longtemps. Il semblait être une bonne personne même s'il était intimidant. Pourtant, elle s'était sentie en sécurité lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait demandé son aide et son réconfort, et il avait été là pour le faire. N'était-ce pas ce que les parents étaient censés faire ? N'était-ce pas ce que faisait un père ? La protéger de tout ? Elle supposait que c'était le cas, et malgré l'apparence intimidante de Severus, elle savait qu'il ne l'intimidait pas… eh bien, tout le temps. Elle l'aimait bien. Puis, elle eût une idée un peu ridicule, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle mais ça pourrait valoir le coup. Il l'aimait bien, et n'avait-elle pas rêvé de cette opportunité depuis longtemps ?

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement, ses yeux luisants entrant de nouveau en contact avec ceux bruns de Severus.

« Oui Hermione ? » répondit Severus, qui remarquait le changement de comportement de la jeune fille. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre, il pensait que c'était son rôle de professeur qui lui dictait cet instinct, elle allait lui demander quelque chose. Il l'encourageait du regard pour qu'elle lui pose la question.

« Est-ce que tu… Je veux dire… As-tu pensé… Hum… », elle devait lui dire ou sinon il ne l'accepterait pas.

Severus lui fit un de ses sourires rares afin de la calmer, cela sembla fonctionner car elle lui demanda : « pourrais-je vivre avec toi ? »

Dire que Severus était choqué était un euphémisme. Il avait vu, entendu et fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie au point qu'il pensait que plus rien ne le surprendrait. Cependant, la demande de la petite le surprenait au plus haut point. Elle voulait vivre avec lui. Elle voulait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Néanmoins, il était sceptique, et demanda : « comment se fait-il que vous souhaitez vivre avec moi plutôt qu'avec votre famille ? »

« Parce que je me sens… en sécurité… avec toi. » marmonna Hermione, Severus dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps, et vous m'avez réconforté... »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Ses moldus de bas-fonds, bons à rien, sans aucune valeur. Quand Hermione se sentirait mieux et pourrait être seule, il irait rendre visite à ces gens avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés à Azkaban par Albus. Pour qu'Hermione se tourne vers _lui_ pour sa sécurité et son confort, cela signifiait clairement que les excuses des parents étaient pathétiques et qu'ils avaient négligé la petite plus qu'il ne le pensait. Severus savait qu'en apprenant à la connaître, la petite devrait parler de sa vie avec ses parents pour ne pas supprimer toute l'injustice. Ce serait douloureux pour elle, mais il préférait qu'elle affronte la douleur avec lui pendant qu'elle était encore jeune et que les dommages étaient réparables.

« Severus est une bonne personne s'il se permettait seulement de le croire. »

Severus se tourna et y vit Albus à la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux scintillaient et un sourire ornait son visage alors qu'il regardait Severus et Hermione. _Oui,_ pensa Albus, _cette relation marchera à merveille_.

Severus lâcha un grondement sourd lorsqu'il comprit qu'Albus avait assisté à l'échange et avait entendu ce que ressentait Hermione par rapport à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir sur la défensive et railla le directeur : « Restes prudemment près des portes, Albus, où les gens penseront que tu es… quelque chose. »

Albus sourit et adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, alors qu'il conjurait une chaise près du lit afin de s'installer. Il regarda Severus et la timide Hermione alors qu'il continuait la discussion : « pardonne-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais quand j'ai franchi la porte, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta dernière phrase concernant Severus. »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle était d'accord avec ça, même si Severus paraissait légèrement contrarié. Elle continua à observer Albus alors qu'il creusait dans ses poches à la recherche de bonbons au citron. Il laissa tomber son bonbon dans sa bouche avant de poursuivre : « eh bien, ma chérie, je dois dire que les sentiments que tu as décrit lorsque tu es avec Severus sont très semblables à ce qu'un enfant devrait ressentir avec un parent. Il est merveilleux que tu ressentes cela envers Severus car nous avons des nouvelles que, nous l'espérons, tu trouveras satisfaisant et agréable.»

« D'accord », répondit Hermione, espérant savoir où cette conversation menait.

« La raison pour laquelle je venais vous rendre visite chez toi hier, c'est parce qu'une personne de la communauté sorcière m'a contacté, elle pensait que tu étais maltraitée par tes parents, elle m'a dit entendre des cris et elle pouvait sentir la magie accidentelle que tu utilisais pour vous défendre. En tant que directeur, je prends sur moi pour voir mes étudiants actuels et futurs quand quelque chose de cette nature est rapportée à mon attention. », Dumbledore fit une pause, regardant la réaction de la petite. Ce qui le surprenait était de ne rien voir, il n'y avait ni surprise, ni peur, ni colère. Hermione le fixait comme s'il lui parlait de la météo. Il jeta un regard rapide à Severus et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il sût que Severus se faisait la même remarque. Jetant un regard à Hermione, Albus reprit : « quand on m'a dit cela, je voulais voir cela par moi-même et, disons que j'en ai vu assez pour être convaincu que tu n'es aucunement en sécurité chez les Granger. »

Hermione hocha la tête, même si Severus et elle parlait un peu de l'abus de ses parents, elle était mal-à-l'aise qu'ils le sachent. A quels niveaux savaient-ils ? _Oh mon dieu_ , pensait Hermione, et s'ils le découvraient quand ils s'occupaient de ses blessures les plus récentes ? Les médecins devaient avoir vus les cicatrices, les autres coupures, et les ecchymoses les plus anciennes ainsi que les fractures qu'elle avait subies quelques mois plus tôt. Alors que les pensées et les émotions faisaient leur chemin, Hermione commença à paniquer.

Severus remarqua les signes avant-coureurs d'une attaque de panique avant qu'elle ne l'ait fait, lui-même en ayant eu dans sa jeunesse. Agissant rapidement, il s'installa près d'Hermione, il la prit fermement contre sa poitrine et lui parla avec douceur mais aussi d'un ton qui demandait à ce qu'on le suive : « Hermione, mon enfant, essaie de te calmer, je veux que tu te concentres et que tu suives ma respiration. Respire avec moi Hermione. ».

Il avait fallu que Severus lui parle pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire toute seule. Cependant, Severus la gardait contre sa poitrine. C'était presque naturel de le faire, mais il avait aussi une forte envie de repousser l'enfant. Il se disait qu'Albus n'apprécierait pas ce geste et qu'il le faisait pour lui afin de le rendre heureux. Levant les yeux vers celui-ci, il roula presque des yeux quand il vit la façon dont Albus les regardaient. Vieil imbécile sentimental.

Dumbledore attendait calmement que Severus ait fini d'examiner Hermione. Severus hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait que l'attaque de panique soit terminée. Il demandait silencieusement à Albus de continuer.

« Hermione, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas… », lui parla Albus d'une voix calme. Elle le regardait avec appréhension, Albus sentit qu'il devait continuer avant de la perdre de nouveau : « Nous, Severus et moi, pensons qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de rester auprès de Severus, avec l'espoir qu'un jour il deviendrait ton tuteur. ».

A ce moment, Albus vit Hermione s'agiter, et depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y vit une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Etes-vous sérieux, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione en regardant un Albus souriant, et un Severus inquiet. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle quittait vraiment sa famille. Elle avait une seconde chance, d'avoir une nouvelle famille qui l'aimerait pour elle, qui la comprendrait peut-être mieux qu'elle s'est comprise ?

« Oui, je suis sérieux ma chère. » répondit Dumbledore, l'amenant hors de ses pensées, « maintenant, je me demande si tu es d'accord avec le fait d'aller vivre chez Severus, et sur le fait qu'il puisse devenir ton tuteur légal à l'avenir ? »

« Oui ! » cria-t-elle en se serrant elle-même, ne se souciant absolument pas de la douleur qu'elle causait à son corps en faisant un si brusque mouvement. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne ressentait presque pas la douleur.

« Doucement, Hermione. » la réprimanda avec douceur Severus, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire alors qu'elle était rayonnante. Son bonheur était contagieux.

Dumbledore leur fit un sourire joyeux, et expliqua les termes du nouvel arrangement : « maintenant, Hermione, je donne une période d'essai de deux semaines ».

« Je ne serais avec lui que deux semaines ? » demanda Hermione, soudainement déconfite. Regardant avec confusion les deux hommes. Ils venaient de lui offrir l'opportunité d'avoir une famille aimante, et elle allait rester seulement deux semaines ?

Severus rectifia en clarifiant : « Non, c'est juste pour t'assurer que tu aimes vraiment vivre avec moi, ça nous donne le temps afin de savoir si nous nous entendions bien. Si non, alors Albus te trouvera une autre famille. En aucun cas tu ne retourneras vivre chez les Granger, à moins que tu nous le demandes. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, c'était logique quand elle y pensait réellement. Severus semblait être une personne gentille mais si pendant ces deux semaines elle commençait à ne pas l'aimer ou inversement, ce serait compliqué. Si on lui donnait une autre chance d'avoir une famille, elle voulait que ce soit avec des gens parfaits.

« C'est d'accord, monsieur. » répondit-elle, donnant à Severus un sourire signifiant qu'elle était d'accord.

Severus hocha la tête avant de redonner la suite de la conversation à Dumbledore. Albus prit délicatement la main d'Hermione : « je suis heureux que tu sois avec Severus, je sais que c'est un grand pas de quitter la seule famille que tu aies connue malgré ce qui s'est passé. J'admire ta bravoure et ton courage. »

Hermione aimait bien Albus, et le scintillement dans ses yeux semblait lui crier ''fais-moi confiance''. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. Peut-être que si ça ne fonctionnait pas avec Severus, elle pourrait vivre avec Albus. Dumbledore gloussa soudainement, donnant un léger baiser sur sa main avant de la poser délicatement sur le lit.

« Maintenant, quand tu quitteras l'hôpital, tu iras directement chez Severus. » lui dit Dumbledore, « Severus ou moi récupèrerons tes affaires demain avant que tu ne sois libérée pour que tout soit prêt dans ta nouvelle chambre. Bien sûr, l'un d'entre nous attendra ici avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seule, et que nous t'aidions à t'adapter dans ta nouvelle maison. »

Hermione était entourée d'une joie pure. Elle allait commencer une vie où elle ne serait pas crainte, ni blessée ou nommée monstre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle espérait que tout cela était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de sourire aux deux hommes et de dire, les larmes aux yeux : « merci beaucoup ! »

Elle se sentait comme si elle voulait un câlin, mais elle se souvint que le confort la gênait. Mais c'était une nouvelle vie, n'est-ce-pas ? Severus l'avait déjà réconfortée plus tôt et tout allait bien. Elle se tourna vers Severus et le regarda d'une façon incertaine avant qu'elle décide qu'elle devait y aller et demanda : « Puis-je vous faire un câlin ? »

Severus était agréablement surpris par la demande, mais décida que pendant qu'Albus était là qu'il allait accéder à sa demande et lui faire plaisir. La dernière fois qu'il avait étreint, c'était quand il avait trouvé Lily après…

Secouant légèrement la tête, il décida de chasser ses pensées afin de les réorganiser plus tard. Plus il attendait pour répondre, plus il voyait que ses plaisirs commençaient à devenir incertains et décevants.

Severus bougea de telle sorte qu'il puisse s'asseoir, et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Sa main commençait inconsciemment à adoucir les cheveux sauvages et touffus d'Hermione, et l'attirait à lui de telle sorte qu'elle soit contre sa poitrine. Il était content de sentir qu'elle l'étreignait en retour. En la tenant, il sentait une étincelle de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de nombreuses années. Il ne pouvait pas le placer, mais il associait ce sentiment à la chaleur. L'étincelle se développait minutieusement chaque seconde où il la tenait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre mais ils furent interrompus par Dumbledore qui se levait de sa chaise en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Ne me laissez pas vous interrompre. » insista Dumbledore, « Je dois aller au Ministère afin de finaliser les papiers pour la tutelle d'Hermione maintenant qu'elle a accepté de rester avec toi. Je vous verrais demain, passez une bonne soirée et je suis heureux pour vous deux. »

Après cela, Dumbledore prit congé dans un tourbillon de robes bleues brillantes. Il avait fallu quelques instants à Severus pour remarquer que lui et Hermione étaient toujours en train de s'enlacer. Cependant, Severus ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus entende un petit ronflement sortir de ses bras, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Hermione dormait, accrochée à ses robes. Severus sortit soigneusement la petite de ses robes et de ses bras et la remit délicatement dans le lit. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda Hermione dormir profondément avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'être le gardien de cet enfant ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.


	4. IV

_Nom de la fanfiction originale (EN) : _**Own Strange Little Family**.

 _Nom de la fanfiction_ _(FR) :_ Notre propre famille étrange.

 _Disclaimer_ _: J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à_ _xGryffinPuffx. Je ne fais que la traduction !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était littéralement en train de bondir sur le bord de son lit. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle irait dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait attendu toute la matinée que les médecins et les infirmières l'auscultent afin de savoir si elle était suffisamment bien pour pouvoir partir. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et ça faisait deux heures qu'elle avait eu l'accord des médecins. Un soupir frustré sortait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Severus, qui discutait avec une infirmière à la porte, concernant les soins qu'elle devait avoir en continus une fois rentrée.

Severus et l'infirmière avaient pris les mêmes médicaments et les mêmes précautions, Hermione était sûre qu'elle pouvait réciter chaque mot de leur conversation de mémoire. Elle se sentait mieux que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais elle avait encore quelques douleurs. Quand bien même Severus finissait d'interroger le personnel de l'hôpital sur les mesures à prendre, ils ne pouvaient pas partir avant qu'Albus n'arrive. Il fallait que l'un des deux puisse retourner dans sa vieille maison afin de récupérer ses affaires. De plus, il fallait aussi que les hommes aient l'accord officiel des médecins. Elle était nerveuse de commencer ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie, mais elle était tout de même impatiente de la commencer et souhaitait qu'Albus se dépêche.

Comme si ses pensées avaient conjuré l'homme, elle entendit sa voix saluer Severus dans le couloir. Severus, exaspéré, salua le vieil homme avant de reprendre sa discussion avec l'infirmière une fois de plus, s'écartant légèrement pour que le directeur passe à côté de lui dans la pièce. Albus accrocha le regard d'Hermione et sourit en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bonjour, ma chère, » dit Albus avec un clin d'œil. « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ? »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, et non, monsieur, » dit prudemment Hermione en se décalant pour laisser de la place à côté d'elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Pouvons-nous partir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Albus rit tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à un Severus maintenant très nerveux, et à une infirmière un peu harcelée. « Pas encore mais bientôt, quand Severus aura terminé. »

« Êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« De l'extrait que j'ai entendu de leur désaccord, il veut s'assurer que toutes tes potions sont dans l'ordre exact, » répondit Albus en souriant, le sourire était autant destiné à la fille qu'à Severus, il était fier de lui pour avoir été si protecteur envers Hermione et espérait que cela signifiait que le cœur de Severus commençait à guérir, qu'il laissait entrer un peu d'amour.

Hermione poussa un soupir vaincu, réfléchissant brièvement au mot "potions" mais l'ignora. Elle commençait distraitement à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière tout en faisant attention à ne pas frapper accidentellement l'homme à côté d'elle, tandis qu'Albus se contentait de regarder la pièce. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence amical pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'Albus demande avec empressement : « Alors, Hermione es-tu excitée d'emménager dans ta nouvelle maison ? »

« Oui ! » lâcha Hermione avec excitation avant de s'arrêter, silencieusement, elle murmura : « Si je peux sortir d'ici, ce sera déjà ça. »

« Nous allons sortir ne t'inquiète pas » calma Albus.

De nouveau, ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable alors qu'ils attendaient, de temps en temps, Hermione prenait l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil au visage du vieil homme pour le voir regarder fixement devant lui ou fixer Severus et l'infirmière qui avait maintenant l'air de vouloir quitter son travail à tout moment. Elle commençait à être plutôt fatiguée et ennuyée, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne pleinement ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était adossée à Albus. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour apprécier pleinement, mais sur sa réalisation, elle paniqua et essaya rapidement de se détacher. Cependant, Albus amenait un bras autour d'elle, la gardant fermement à ses côtés. Il avait fallu une minute à Hermione pour se détendre dans l'étreinte d'Albus, mais une fois fait, elle se sourit à elle-même. Elle s'était sentie incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir trouvé deux personnes à l'improviste, qui semblaient se soucier d'elle. Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis comme ça, mais elle était à l'aise et elle s'endormit. Severus marchait vers Albus en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe.

« Du calme, du calme, Severus, » réprimandait doucement Albus, « le personnel de l'hôpital est humain après tout. »

« Les humains qui sont supposés être des médecins et des infirmières qualifiés, Albus, » s'exclama Severus en serrant les dents, « et ils ne peuvent pas me dire les potions appropriées pour Hermione ?! Heureusement, pour l'amour d'Hermione, que je suis un Maître des Potions, et que je savais que certaines des potions qu'ils voulaient qu'elle prenne ensemble auraient des conséquences très dangereuses, sinon mortelles ! Quand Poppy entendra parler de ça, elle sera apte à être liée dans la confidence, d'autant plus que certains de ces imbéciles incompétents se sont entraînés sous sa tutelle ! »

« Oui, elle sera profondément déçue, » consentit Albus, choisissant de ne pas en dire plus pour éviter d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, dans lequel Severus était déjà en train de brûler. Au lieu de cela, il décida qu'une distraction était en ordre pour brûler toute colère résiduelle.

« Les médecins sont-ils prêts à laisser partir Hermione? » demanda Albus, permettant à Severus de se calmer un moment. À ses côtés, il sentait Hermione remuer un peu à sa question.

« Oui, » déclara Severus, « ils font ses papiers et listent les potions appropriées, ensuite ils viendront nous rencontrer ici pour signer la décharge. »

« Excellent ! » dit joyeusement Albus, alors que la voix joyeuse de la petite fille à côté de lui entrait : « Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison maintenant ? »

* * *

Quand il s'était approché pour la première fois dans la pièce, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Severus avait remarquée qu'Hermione était nichée dans les bras d'Albus. S'il avait été du genre à appeler des situations ''mignonnes'' ou ''adorables'', ce sont les mots qu'il aurait utilisés pour décrire les actions d'Hermione envers Albus, il ne partageait pas ces mêmes sentiments à propos d'Albus car il n'était pas "mignon" ou "adorable", le vieil homme était "indiscret" et "agaçant". Pourtant, ce sont les actions agaçantes et ennuyeuses d'Albus qui lui avaient amené Hermione, alors pour une fois ces traits ont porté leurs fruits.

Souriant légèrement à la question de la petite fille, Severus s'installa dans la chaise qui faisait directement face à Hermione, et lui dit doucement, « Oui, mon enfant, on peut rentrer à la maison maintenant. ».

Hermione était si ravie qu'elle se glissa rapidement du lit et se jeta dans les bras de Severus. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment, profitant tous deux du même contact, et ne se séparèrent seulement lorsqu'Albus dit : « Merveilleux Severus, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me rejoindre dans le couloir, s'il te plaît ? »

Severus regarda Hermione pendant un moment, et lui offrit un petit sourire rare avant de l'assoir sur la chaise qu'il venait d'évacuer, et suivit Albus dans le couloir. Une fois hors de portée d'Hermione, Albus regarda Severus et demanda sérieusement, « Comment te sens-tu à l'idée de ramener Hermione à la maison, Severus ? »

Severus soupira. « Je suis nerveux » répondit-il honnêtement, regardant en arrière la pièce qui tenait la personne responsable de ce sentiment, « cependant, je suis prêt à venir au Manoir Prince pour elle. »

« Je suis fier de toi, » déclara Albus, ses yeux pétillant follement. « Je suis tellement fier de toi pour avoir ouvert ton cœur à Hermione. »

Se sentant un peu gêné par la louange, Severus traîna, « Eh bien, ne sois pas trop fier de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide si elle veut rester avec moi ou non. »

Albus souriait gentiment face au doute du jeune homme quand il lança : « Je peux être fier de toi maintenant pour le courage que tu as pris pour envisager de laisser Hermione entrer dans ta vie... Severus, cette petite fille là-bas t'adore. J'ai remarqué que ton comportement changeait autour d'elle. En entendant Severus grogner à ça, il ajouta : « Ne la bats pas, Severus, elle te change pour le mieux, elle ne te rend pas "doux", elle lisse simplement les aspérités. »

Severus renifla. Décidant de changer de tactique, Albus dit : « Ici, Severus, j'ai quelque chose dont je pense que tu veux prendre soin. » De sa robe pourpre, il sortait un morceau de parchemin plié et le tendait à Severus. Fixant le parchemin avec lassitude, Severus tendit la main et le prit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Albus ? » demanda Severus en l'ouvrant. Albus ne répondit pas, lui laissant le temps de lire ce qui était écrit jusqu'à ce que Severus demande : « Est-ce une convocation de la cour ? »

« Ca, » répondit Albus, en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux, « c'est un mandat pour les arrestations des Granger, sur les accusations de négligence et d'abus d'enfant. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et parcourut à nouveau le parchemin avant de demander, « Un Auror ne devrait-il pas leur servir ça ? »

« Ils peuvent, » dit Albus, « mais je pensais que puisque tu n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler avec eux l'autre jour comme je l'ai fait, tu pourrais vouloir leur rendre visite. »

Severus voulait vraiment rendre visite aux Granger. Il avait des questions pour ces horribles moldus, et il recevrait des réponses, il en était déchiré. Alors qu'il voulait être capable de donner une quantité de peur à ces gens sans valeur, il voulait aussi être le premier à emmener Hermione voir sa nouvelle maison. Il voulait voir l'expression sur son visage quand elle entrerait pour la première fois dans la maison et voulait voir sa réaction quand elle verrait les qualités magiques de sa maison ancestrale.

Severus fut interrompu dans sa rêverie quand Albus parla soudainement : « Pendant que tu auras affaire aux Granger, j'emmènerai Hermione dans le Londres moldu pour qu'elle prenne un léger repas. Je suis sûr que cela fait un moment que ses parents l'ont emmenée prendre un repas. Elle est trop maigre, cela te permettrait aussi de nous retrouver quand tu auras fini, et nous pourrons tous ensemble aller au Manoir Prince. Je te détesterais de manquer les réactions d'Hermione en voyant sa nouvelle maison pour la première fois. »

Severus lança un regard noir à Albus, « Tu utilisais la Legilimencie sur moi ? »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? » demanda innocemment Albus, paraissant surpris. « Les grands esprits pensent tout de même ! ».

« Merlin, aide-moi, le jour où mon esprit commencera à penser comme le tien. » S'exclama Severus en pliant le mandat des Granger et en le mettant dans la poche de sa robe.

Il passa devant Albus qui gloussait, retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione et vit qu'elle était toujours assise là où il l'avait laissé. Il attira son attention et sourit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Est-ce que le sourire est devenu une réaction automatique pour lui ? Eclaircissant ses pensées, il s'agenouilla devant Hermione et lui dit : « Je vais aller dans ton ancienne maison chercher tes affaires, je serai parti quelques heures mais Albus sera avec toi. Il y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial que tu voudrais que je prenne ? »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose, » répondit calmement Hermione, « mais j'ai mon livre préféré là-bas, ça s'appelle « Oh, the Places You'll Go! » de Theodor Seuss Geisel, n'oublie pas ça, s'il te plaît ? »

Severus hocha la tête en pensant que sa requête était probablement la plus triste qu'il ait jamais entendue, il avait entendu des demandes "tristes" de la part des étudiants parce qu'ils étaient pathétiques. C'était "triste" parce que c'était une petite de dix ans et sa seule possession significative était un livre d'enfant qu'elle avait probablement lu plusieurs fois à la recherche de réconfort. Cette requête lui donnait encore plus de raisons pour brûler les Grangers lors de sa visite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte qui était en train d'écouter, et pouvait voir le regard triste d'Albus, qui paraissait plus vieux.

« Il y a-t-il autre chose d'important ? » demanda Severus en pensant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Peut-être une couverture, un animal en peluche, une tenue préférée ? »

« Non, merci, » répondit doucement Hermione. « Juste mon livre, s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Albus restera avec toi, il signera ta décharge, et ensuite vous irez tous les deux à Londres pour le déjeuner. »

Hermione fit un énorme sourire à Albus en lui demandant : « Vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à Londres ! Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allée au restaurant ! Où allons-nous ? Tu viens avec nous Severus ? »

Albus et Severus sourirent en entendant Hermione si excitée, ils avaient l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi excitée de faire quelque chose que ses parents avaient dû faire avec elle d'innombrables fois. Ses abus et négligences semblaient ne pas avoir eu de fin. Albus s'éclaircissait la gorge avant de dire : « Eh bien, je connais un petit restaurant qui sort des sentiers battus comme on dit, une de mes amies le possède, et elle est toujours ravie de me laisser essayer un plateau de certains de ses desserts exquis. »

Normalement, Severus aurait détourné les yeux sur la tactique du vieil homme qui essayait de l'appâter avec un dessert, mais voyant le regard de pure joie et d'anticipation sur le visage d'Hermione, il réprima tout commentaire sarcastique qu'il aurait pu dire. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu beaucoup de ces expériences où elle pouvait juste être un enfant, alors il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à gâcher ce sentiment. Hermione le regardait pour qu'il réponde à sa question, il s'exclama : « Oui, je vous rejoindrai tous les deux quand j'aurai fini chez tes parents. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Hermione. Severus s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand il sentit une petite main dans la sienne. Perplexe, il baissa les yeux et regarda le petit visage d'Hermione qui montrait une inquiétude certaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? » demanda patiemment Severus, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Hermione continuait de le regarder en disant doucement : « S'il te plaît, fais attention, ils sont méchants et peuvent te blesser, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses... »

A ses mots, Severus sentait les murs autour de son cœur se fissurer. Hermione était vraiment inquiète pour sa sécurité. Elle se souciait vraiment de lui. Même s'il était un sorcier cultivé, capable de se débrouiller seul, surtout de moldus, à ses yeux ces gens qu'il allait affronter étaient mauvais, et ils étaient capables d'actions qui pouvaient causer une douleur physique extrême. Au point de vue d'un enfant, il était logique pour elle de considérer ses parents comme des personnes qui détenaient tout le pouvoir, et du point de vue d'un enfant abusé, ses parents pouvaient infliger de la souffrance aux autres comme ils l'avaient fait avec elle. Elle savait combien de dégâts ses parents pouvaient infliger, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente cette douleur. Severus aboutit un contact visuel avec elle alors qu'il s'agenouillait à nouveau devant elle en prenant ses petites mains dans les grandes mains qu'étaient les siennes et s'exclama doucement : « J'irais bien, ils ne me blesseront pas, je te le promets. Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de revenir te voir, Hermione. Je serais de retour pour t'emmener dans ta nouvelle maison. »

Cela provoqua un sourire à Hermione qui libéra une de ses mains de la sienne et lui tendit son petit doigt en lui demandant : « Est-ce que tu le promets ? »

Severus regarda le petit doigt d'Hermione, qui attendait qu'il se joigne à elle. Il regardait brièvement Albus par-dessus son épaule pour le voir toujours debout devant la porte, mais il levait les yeux au plafond avec un ridicule sourire sur son visage. Il soupira en regardant Hermione qui arborait un regard un peu triomphant comme si elle venait de le tromper en lui montrant à quel point il était sérieux de faire cette promesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réalisation que, pour Hermione, cette promesse était aussi bonne que n'importe quel vœu incassable. Résigné à son destin, il leva son petit doigt vers elle et le prit en confirmant, « Je promets que j'irais bien et que nous rentrerons à la maison ce soir. »

Elle lui donna un sourire confiant et rayonnant, et sans prévenir, elle se précipita vers l'avant pour le serrer dans ses bras, il lui fit un câlin automatique en retour, mais il constatait que plus il faisait cela avec elle, moins il se sentait forcé et moins il avait envie de la tenir à bout de bras. Il commençait à reconnaître le sentiment chaleureux qu'il avait ressenti la nuit dernière, Il avait finalement identifié que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour. C'était l'amour que ressentait un père envers son enfant, sa fille.


End file.
